of boredom and pointed ears
by audi katia
Summary: Uhura is bored, and Spock has cat ears. The resulting conclusion isn’t logical, but neither is the denial of pets on the Enterprise.


_Plot? What plot? lol This little plotbunny has been living in my mind for the past two weeks. I figured it was finally time to put pen to paper/fingers to keyboard and write it all out. It didn't come out exactly like I thought it would, but I like it all the same. I hope you do, too!_

_**Disclaimer**: I'm using a magazine as a mousepad. If I owned Star Trek and had all that money, don't you think I would have bought something better?_

* * *

Uhura placed down her PADD, lowering her head to the desk with a groan. She peeked up briefly to see Spock still diligently working on his own PADD. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she lowered her head back into her arms, groaning louder.

A second of silence passed before she looked up again. Spock continued working in his seat near her desk, never taking a moment's break from his work. Uhura exhaled against her arms before groaning a third time, shaking herself against the desk as she did so.

"Yes, Nyota?" Spock finally questioned.

Grinning internally with her success, she looked up to see him staring in her direction with a single eyebrow cocked.

"I'm bored," she drew her words out, looking at him with wide eyes. "And I finished all my work and logs for the day."

"You could always work on what is due tomorrow," Spock suggested, looking back at his work as soon as he realized Uhura wasn't groaning in pain or for any other serious reason.

"Spock, I've done as much work as I can for the next few days. Anything else I write up will be speculation about incoming transmissions, and I can hardly see how that would help anyone," she concluded indignantly.

Spock continued to ignore her as she glared in his direction. She made a face at him, slipping up in maturity during her state of boredom. Eliciting no response from him with her stuck-out tongue, Uhura stretched out in her seat, nudging him with her outstretched hand. Swiftly, he caught her hand and held it firmly within his own as he kept his attentions on his work.

He glanced up at her with a small quirk of the lips, and she understood to stay quiet for a moment. Attentively, she waited while he put the finishing touches on his work before shutting down his PADD and placing it on the desk next to her own.

Still holding her hand within his own, he pulled her gently. All notions of boredom and making faces pushed aside, Uhura gladly lifted herself from her seat. He tugged her closer to him until her knees bumped against his. With another quirk of his lips, she followed his lead and sat down in his lap, her legs dangling off the side of his chair.

One arm wrapped around her waist as the other lay comfortably on her upper thigh. She, in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a quick kiss against his cheek. Giggling into his skin, she brushed her fingers down the side of his neck. His eyes slid shut in appreciation.

"I suppose it is beneficial to have a communications officer who is ahead of her work schedule," Spock murmured.

"How so, Commander?" Uhura teased, tracing her fingers along his forehead. "So that the Enterprise can run more efficiently?"

"Yes, that is one benefit. However, I was referring to the fact that you know have ample time to 'relax,' as you would say," he deduced, unconsciously leaning into her touch. She giggled again as she nodded, unseen to his shut eyes.

Her fingers continued their paths against his face and neck. One hand stroked the short, sleek black fringe along his forehead. His breathing grew deeper, and if Uhura didn't know better, she would have thought Spock had fallen into a light sleep.

And yet, there was a chance he had fallen into a meditative state under her administrations. If so, this could be her chance. Her right hand lifted from his collarbone where she had been idly tracing Vulcan letters. She lifted them lightly and playfully along the side of his neck and face before reaching his ears.

With a quick glance at his face to ensure that his eyes were still shut, Uhura began playing with his earlobe. His expression did not change from his calm countenance, so she slowly raised her fingers to tweak the tip of his pointed ear. She rubbed it and scratched the small patch of skin behind it as a gleeful smile graced her face. Uhura had wanted to do this since her first class with him in Starfleet Academy.

Her left hand soon found its way to his other ear, her fingers matching the actions of her right hand. Uhura had to bite her lip to keep her pent up giggles from emitting, lest she disturb him.

A few seconds into her caresses, Spock's eyes opened and his voice cut through her happy haze.

"May I inquire as to what you are doing?" His hand tightened slightly around her waist as she slowly pulled her hands away.

"I didn't mean to bother you," she offered, giving him a wide eyed look of innocence.

"That does not answer my question. Why were you touching my ears?"

Uhura fought to keep the smile off her face. He wouldn't understand why she found his question to be so funny. She had no reasonable answer to give except to say that she found it adorably awkward coming from her stoic Vulcan.

"Nyota?"

His deep voice helped quell her need to giggle, and she composed herself enough to be able to answer him with a straight face.

"Well, if you must know," she began, her face working furiously to keep a smile from appearing, "your ears remind me of cat ears."

The laughter could not be contained any longer as he gave her a look of confusion with a fine line etched between his slanted eyebrows. She let out a poorly repressed snort which only deepened his confusion.

"I'm sorry," she said, apologizing somewhat insincerely as the laughter tumbled through her lips. Uhura placed her face into the warm crook of his neck as she regained her composure. When she resurfaced, her eyes sought his to explain.

"Growing up, we always had a few cats around the house," she began. "Even when at Starfleet, I saw the cats when I went home for holidays or breaks. I guess I've always been a cat person."

His perplexed expression never faltered as she finished with a shrug. Noting his puzzlement, Uhura tried to explain further.

"I just… miss them. I miss petting them, they were very soft," she finished lamely. She looked down at her hands in her lap, knowing how very human she sounded.

He placed his fingers under her chin, bringing her gaze to his. His confusion was gone, replaced with an almost expressionless face with the exception of his softened eyes.

"I wish we could have cats here on the Enterprise," she found herself muttering as she looked deep into his dark brown eyes. The softness lingered there even as he began to recite regulation against the residence of pets and other animals aboard the Enterprise and similar Starfleet operated ships.

She placed a finger against his lips, silencing him. With a tiny smile, she nodded her head in understanding. He matched her smile with a small one of his own, bringing her head down to capture her lips in a chaste kiss.

"Nyota?" He said, barely pulling away. His lips brushed against her with each word he spoke. "If you would like, you may carry on petting my ears as previously done. Since there is no cat for you to pet, I will offer my own ears as a substitution, however poor of a replacement they may be."

He drew back enough to see her eyes light up in excitement. Nodding once, his eyes shut once more in comfort as her hands began their soothing strokes on his pointed ears.

"Guess I should be bored more often," Uhura flirted in a gentle voice, smiling softly to herself. Spock made no comment and only responded by leisurely rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Shivering pleasurably under his touch, she leaned forward to place her lips against the skin of his ear.

"I've always been a cat person," she repeated coyly, pressing a kiss to his lobe.

* * *

_As a huge cat person myself, I can't imagine living on the Enterprise without something to pet and cuddle. When I'm at college, I miss my cats and dog something terrible. Anyway, please review!_


End file.
